


A Brief Look

by mharris



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mharris/pseuds/mharris
Summary: How Istus and the Raven Queen became friends.





	A Brief Look

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely become a collection of short drabbles. Stay Tuned.

    Istus pulled another string onto her needles. They clicked like teeth and she paused. She examined her string and the work piling up in her lap, she picked it all up and left.   
  
    She entered the domain of the Raven queen like a match being struck. The Raven Queen looked at her with many eyes beyond dark sockets and Saw all that Istus was. Istus pulled out her kneedles, the ones that chattered at her like a bleached skull's dry teeth. She pulled the string, not to loose it from it's bindings, only tight enough so it could be held out and seen.   
  
    "This one," Istus said, "keep this one."   
  
    "I do not abide by the machinations of your strings," the Raven Queen said.    
  
    Speaking with the Raven Queen was to hear a thousand voices buzz all at once and yet only hear her.    
  
    "I know," Istus said cheerily. "Consider this a professional recommendation. Put me on his resume."   
  
    The Raven Queen leaned forward, and kept leaning forward, moving through a great deal more than physical space to get to where she wanted to go. The Raven Queen reached out, and took hold of the thread, ran it between her finger and thumb. She inspected it, seeing everything that has been done, and all the ways in which things might yet be done, the weight of a single thread in a tapestry. She released the thread, and sat back.   
  
    The Raven Queen tapped a finger (many fingers) against her beak (many beaks).    
  
    "Kravitz," she said, echoed in a chorus, "I like the sound of that." 


End file.
